highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sairaorg Bael
Ultimate-Class Devil King | Voice Actor = Yuuichi Nakamura Makoto Koichi (Early Childhood) (Japanese) Marcus D.Stimac (English) Macy Anne Johnson (Early Childhood) (English)}} Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Clan. He is the oldest son of Lord Bael and the only child of his first wife Misla Bael, the older half-brother of Magdaran Bael, and the cousin of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. He was known as the strongest young Devil before being beaten by Issei. His peerage consists of Devils that are scorned by other Devils. Appearance Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done. His height is cm and body weight is kg. Personality Sairaorg has a noble and calm personality and greatly respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, to the point that Rias Gremory, his own cousin, called him a battle maniac. He is shown to be a kind-hearted and compassionate person and has a very straightforward personality. He even shows unconditional kindness to his estranged half brother. Sairaorg is extremely dedicated to fulfilling his dream to create an Underworld where any Devils regardless of their background can make their dream come true as shown in his unbreakable determination in protecting Auros Academy, which is an important stepping stone to his dream, from Grendel's rampage. Sairaorg takes great pride in his strength and the fact that he trained for it; this is shown when he felt insulted by Bedeze Abaddon's offer to give him a King Piece. He possesses a great deal of pride and honor as both an heir and warrior, though he does not possess the arrogance that his clan possesses. He is very mature and composed enough to handle things, although he and his mother have been shunned from the rest of his clan due to the abuse that he received from his father and other clan members (not including Zekram Bael). History Born as the eldest son of the Bael Clan, Sairaorg didn’t inherit the Bael's trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and her brother inherited from their mother, who came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger half-brother Magdaran Bael was appointed to become the next heir of the Bael Clan. Sairaorg and his mother, Misla Bael, were then shunned and scorned by the Bael Clan, including his very own father, to the point of being sent to the countryside of the Bael territory. During his time there, Sairaorg was constantly bullied by other Low and Middle-Class Devils, until Misla advised him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg then started training his body to its utmost limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeated his younger half-brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove his worth even with his lack of special demonic powers. Sometime before the series, Sairaorg found Regulus, the Lion King, sealed in the Longinus, Regulus Nemea after its possessor died and it materialized itself. Sairaorg then tamed Regulus and made it his servant through 7 Pawn Evil Pieces. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who were arguing, knocking Zephyrdor out and convincing Seekvaira to stand down. He later faces Zephyrdor in a Rating Game which he and his team overpowered Zephydor's team and won by dominating and crushing Zephydor's will to fight. He reappears in Volume 6 alongside his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, after finishing his interview on the television at the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, greeting Rias and her peerage who were on their way for the same interview and leaving after telling Rias that he wants to fight them with pure power only. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. Near the end of Volume 9, he is seen talking with Seekvaira who was complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him but Sairaorg, who was pleased by the event, ignored her. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game, during which he eliminated Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the games, facing Issei in the final round. While initially refusing to use the Balance Breaker of his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, he eventually used it after persuasion from Issei. In his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg's strength and speed increased greatly to the point where he easily shattered Issei's Scale Mail while in Rook mode. Despite this, he ultimately lost to Issei after the latter manages to achieve his Cardinal Crimson Promotion in their battle, fighting Sairaorg in a fist fight which Sairaorg lost after losing consciousness. In Volume 12, Sairaorg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei's "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated him. He and the Gremory Team then welcome Issei who came back from the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Vali Lucifer and Pluto's fight, which Vali won dominantly as Issei and Cao Cao fight one-on-one in a rematch. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Sairaorg proclaims that he shall be the one to defeat Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Sairaorg participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to join the team to fight against Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth. Sairaorg and his peerage helped in the experience day for the Auros Academy built in the Underworld in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, Sairaorg and his peerage first defended the floating island Agreas then helped in the defense of Auros after the appearance of the legendary Evil Dragons Grendel and Ladon. He and Issei engaged in a fight against Grendel and was able to overwhelm him before Walburga sneakily attacked Sairaorg. Even with the increased defense because of Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker, Sairaorg was still heavily injured from the attack of the Holy Cross user. Grendel used this chance to beat Sairaorg up but he persevered and with his and Issei's combined effort, they were able to defeat Grendel and have Koneko Toujou seal his soul inside a jewel from Issei's armor. In Volume 21, Sairaorg came to the Bael castle to help his younger brother Magdaran and assist Saji against Bedeze Abaddon who wanted to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game to the Bael clan. Sairaorg fights Bedeze as he promises to protect his younger brother and activates his Breakdown the Beast, easily overpowering Bedeze's Hole ability, he defeats Bedeze who is then taken away by Roygun Belphegor, another Rating Game competitor who came to stop Bedeze. When Sairaorg heard news of Trihexa heading to Japan, he and his peerage head to the human world to assist their side in the war against Qlippoth. In Volume 22, Sairaorg attended Rias's graduation ceremony, while telling Issei to act formally since he is now a High-class devil. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Sairaorg then participated in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, where he became pleased at Issei's arrival. Sairaorg reappeared in Volume DX.4, participating in the collaboration show of Oppai Dragon as Leonis Rex and assisted Issei and Kiba’s fight against Bova as Evil Dragon General Bavo. After the show, Sairaorg took part in the show regarding the Azazel-Cup and he received hateful comments from audience because they accused him of using the King Piece to increase his strength and believes that he protected the Bael Clan was the proof of that but Sairaorg remained calm of their abuse and was escorted away by his escorts and asked them to watch his future matches. Sairaorg went to training at the remote part of the park and noticed Issei offering to run with him, shocking Sairaorg. Issei apologized to Sairaorg for not helping stood up to the audience because his position as the king held him back but Sairaorg cheerfully told him that he’s thankful for his gesture. He and Issei saw Cao Cao appeared and greeted them, Sairaorg gave a cold stare at Cao Cao and as they exchange glares Cao Cao told him he’s looking forward to their match and Sairaorg smiled told him he’ll see him at the arena. At the day of Sairaorg’s team against Cao Cao’s team at the floating city of Agares, Sairaorg watch as Cao Cao’s queen Guan Yu arrives at the arena and asked if plans to wield his weapon with Cao Cao again which Guan Yu told him that he’s remembering his old days. Before their match, Cao Cao spoke to Sairaorg because he has offered to exchange words with him. Cao Cao says he will be striving towards his victory and he will be waiting for Sairaorg in the center of the match which Sairaorg asked if wants to fight him one on one match and Cao Cao says he’s including his Longinus. Cao Cao believes that Sairaorg is suspicious about their duel but he’s swearing on the person he’s looking to fight which Sairaorg believes if it’s either Indra or his ancestor but Cao Cao revealed he’s swearing upon Issei’s name, shocking Sairaorg and everyone in the audience. Sairaorg unleashed his fighting aura and says he will defeat Cao Cao at the center of the match. In the beginning of the match, he encountered Heracles who requested a rematch against Sairaorg to avenge his defeat during their first encounter, to which Sairaorg agreed. Heracles told Sairaorg that he was there on his own volition and not on Cao Cao's orders, to which Sairaorg asked if Cao Cao would have predicted that as Sairaorg began to enjoy the fight. Realizing that they were evenly matched, Sairaorg asked Regulus for help as Regulus turned into Balance Breaker armor. Heracles became ecstatic to fight an armored Sairaorg as he was previously defeated by armorless Sairaorg like an idiot, to which Sairaorg responded by noting that both of them trained but that Heracles might have trained more then Sairaorg himself. Sairaorg then gained the advantage as Heracles's attacks could not penetrate Sairaorg's armor and Heracles received a brutal combo attack from Sairaorg which left him on the ground. Heracles then pulled out the the trading cards that the children from the kindergarten gave him as he stated that those cards would give him strength and revealed his anger at the fact that Sairaorg was accused of being a fake as he stated that there is no way that a punching brute like Sairaorg would be capable of using a power item. As their fight resumed, Heracles attacks began to penetrate Sairaorg's defense as Heracles destroyed the right shoulder armor and blood started leaking from Sairaorg's body. Nevertheless, Sairaorg retaliated with punches and kicks, as he landed a well-aimed punch filled with power straight into Heracles’s face, who was retired as Sairaorg thanked him and stated that he will take pride in fighting him again. After that, Sairaorg went to the center of the field to confront Cao Cao, who stated that he wanted to fight Sairaorg at his full strength to which Sairaorg replied that his fight with Heracles prepared him for this fight. Cao Cao stated that he came up with numerous strategies to win against Sairaorg without fighting him head on but discarded them as he considered them worthless when compared to the idea of fighting the Sairaorg one-on-one. Their battle began with Cao Cao sending several jabs at Sairaorg, who dodge them as Sairaorg tried to counterattack and penetrate Cao Cao's defense but Cao Cao jumped backward as he managed to figure out Sairaorg's effective attack range. Both of them tried to land the first hit while dodging each others' ranged attacks, with Sairaorg evading Cao Cao's holy waves and Cao Cao keeping his distance from pressure waves created by Sairaorg's punches. Cao Cao activated his Balance Breaker but instead of summoning the Seven Treasures, he increased the holy power and speed of the spear, as Cao Cao managed to stab Sairaorg and significantly damage his armor. To counter Cao Cao's new technique, Sairaorg unleashed his Breakdown the Beast armor form and began to counter-attack but none of his attacks could reach Cao Cao who continued to dodge them but he received damage from the aftershock of Sairaorg's attacks. As the effects of Breakdown the Beast started to wear down Sairaorg, Cao Cao used that to counter Sairaorg's punch by piercing Sairaorg's shoulder as Cao Cao continued to send jabs which forced Sairaorg on the defensive. However, Cao Cao himself would begin to tire as Sairaorg began to catch up to his speed. Cao Cao was able to stab Sairaorg’s side but that attack left him open for Sairaorg's own attack as Cao Cao tried to dodge but was disrupted by Sairaorg's aura, which allowed Sairaorg to land a punch on Cao Cao. Unfortunately, Cao Cao was able to block the attack with his spear. As he rose from the ground, Cao Cao admonished the Devils who were accusing Sairaorg of being a fraud by point out that Sairaorg is cornering the Holy Spear which all Devils fear. When asked by Sairaorg on why did he say that, Cao Cao responded that he doesn't like that a person forcing him into a corner, whether it be Sairaorg or Issei, is being looked down upon as they are Cao Cao's rivals. As they resumed their fight, Sairaorg's armor was completely destroyed and Regulus was retired, while due to a lack of stamina, Cao Cao was unable to maintain his Balance Breaker. As they continued their fight while both being exhausted, the time limit was finally reached. Cao Cao's team was declared the victor due to having more points then Sairaorg's team. In Volume 24, Sairaorg had to deal with some unidentified Devils who are rioting in various territories. He later contacted Rias to be careful should she meet a similar situation. On the day of Rias' match with Vali, Sairaorg wanted to assist his comrades in guarding the stadium but the mysterious Devils were causing trouble in the areas under his jurisdiction so he couldn’t afford to spare any assistance. In Volume 25, Sairaorg and his team were invited to the Hyoudou Residence to celebrate. After Issei talks with Vali, Sairaorg steps in saying that Vali isn’t the only one who wants to fight Issei. Sairaorg reappeared in True Volume 2, in the dream of Issei in the wedding ceremony of him marrying his brides, with Sairaorg calling Issei and Rias a perfect couple. In the Underworld, Sairaorg did an evening collaboration of his Leonis Rex show with Issei and after finishing it, he and Issei talk about when he received a fan letter from a fan from the Netherworld, which embarrasses Issei. They begin to talk about the upcoming matches and Sairaorg telling them that his match is the second and the first is the match between the two Hindu gods and as Issei is about to give his information, Sairaorg stopped him because they are rivals in the tournament. When Rias and Riser arrived, they begun to talk about Team Shooting Star having a low-class devil and a magician in the team and how their leader awakened his Sacred Gear several years ago and mastered it. He noted that Ruval’s team has a Longinus user, which he considered an omen, and Ravel became curious until Sairaorg changed the subject. Sairaorg then spoke to Issei and Rias about their upcoming match against each other and revealed that they don’t plan to go easy on each other. Sairaorg wishes to clash against Ouryuu, Roygun, Grayfia, Yuuto, Crom, and Vasco and he encourages Issei and Rias not to lose, which annoys Riser that he doesn’t receive encouragement. In the Azazel Cup, Sairaorg and his team began their match against Team Shooting Star and he equipped his lion armor to fight. After arriving at the island where the opposing team is, Sairaorg faced off against Shooting Star and evaded punches with his fist, but his armor was destroyed after being impaled by Shooting Star’s sword. Sairaorg spoke to Shooting Star about their similarities and began to chant to his Breakdown The Beast armor and was still pierced by Shooting Star’s sword, but was unharmed. He repelled the aura bullets by enveloping his fist with touki and managed to land a powerful punch to Shooting Star’s stomach, which his opponent wanted to have a similar fight like Sairaorg did with Issei, where he felt delighted. After Shooting Star started to lose aura from his sword, rifle, and his stamina being depleted, Sairaorg delivered his powerful punch to Shooting Star’s face that causes him to retire. Shooting Star asked Sairaorg if he can become like him and Issei, which Sairaorg praises him for giving a great fight. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Sairaorg's physical prowess is his greatest weapon. Sairaorg has shown time and time again that he could break even the hardest defense simply using the pure power of his fist. During his fight with Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse, Sairaorg's power, used with Touki, increased to the point that he was able to create a massive earthquake that devastated the entire field of the Rating Game. In fact, during his fight against Heracles, he was able to destroy a building simply with the aftershock from his punch. In Volume DX.4, it is mentioned that even Ultimate-Class Devils have gone down by his punch. Ddraig stated that in his Breakdown the Beast form, Sairaorg's punches are equivalent to Issei's Crimson Blaster. In True Volume 1, it is stated by Issei that Sairaorg's power equals or surpasses Satan-class. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sairaorg is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced martial arts for a long time. He is able to overwhelm and knock down many devils from the Old Satan Faction that consist of middle and higher classes of devils. He also has demonstrated to easily knocking down Heracles in one normal punch using just a small bit of force. In his Breakdown the Beast, Sairaorg was able to fight and easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon and generate shockwaves so powerful that it caused the Bael castle to shake. With his use of Touki, Sairaorg's close combat prowess is further enhanced. In Volume DX.4, he was capable of fighting Cao Cao, who is stated to be a peerless prodigy that wields the True Longinus. In Volume 25, his fists were said to equal Satan-Class Devils and reached even the Gods in the Azazel Cup. Touki (闘気, Fighting Spirit): The years of intense training done by Sairaorg have allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. Whenever Sairaorg uses his Touki, his speed, power, and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by Durandal, it remained instead of vanishing as it would have for an ordinary Devil. Due to his immense life force, Sairaorg can use Breakdown the Beast for a short period of time without it actually endangering his life. Immense Durability: Sairaorg's greatest feature is his durability, which greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to him not inheriting the Bael's Power of Destruction, Sairaorg has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with extraordinary durability. He was able to take on Rossweisse's Norse Magic, Durandal's Holy wave and Heracles' Balance Breaker head-on with minor injuries. Sairaorg has managed to survive being brutally crushed by Grendel even after receiving holy fire attacks from Walburga. In his battle with Bedeze Abaddon, he was able to withstand the full force of his own punches enhanced via Balance Breaker that was redirected at him with the Power of Hole, also managing to endure the extremely painful side effects of the Breakdown the Beast, which caused him to bleed profusely despite being already badly injured. Shortly afterward, he had already recovered enough to assist the D×D team to battle against Trihexa. In Volume DX4, he was capable of enduring stabs from the True Longinus, which is a Holy weapon that can easily destroy Devils and that all Devils fear. In True Volume 2, Sairaorg was able to endure blows from Shooting Star's Longinus, which has the power to blow away Gods. Immense Speed: Due to his extreme training, Sairaorg has attained God-like speed that is equivalent if not faster than that of Yuuto Kiba. When using his Breakdown the Beast, Sairaorg becomes faster than him. Lion Tamer: While Sairaorg has not shown it, he attributes Regulus being tamed due to the ability of the Vapula clan from which his mother, Misla Bael, came from. Flight: Being a Devil, Sairaorg can fly using his wings. Equipment Regulus Nemea ( ): One of the 13 Longinus, it takes the form of a great battleaxe, which holds the spirit of a Nemean Lion, Regulus, the Lion King. The Regulus Nemea is able to materialize itself into the form of a huge golden lion with a jewel on its forehead. While he isn't the official wielder of the Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg can combine with Regulus in order to use Balance Breaker. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex' ( ): Sairaorg's Sub-species Balance Breaker, which creates a golden lion armor and further augments his offense and defense, while channeling the earth-breaking power of Regulus Nemea through his fists. When Sairaorg used it in Volume 10 along with his Touki, his strength increased so much that he could to overpower Issei in his Welsh Draconic Rook, then fought on par with him in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion during the final match of the Rating Game. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure' ( ): Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast, its own version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Sairaorg's armor changes color to purple and gold. It possesses immense power, letting him to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. Quotes *"—I just believe in my own body, that's all." (Volume 9, Life 1) *''“''—''My lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called Shishiou! Answer my howl and turn into my armour!”'' (Volume 10, Life MAX VS Power MAX) *"—I only have this body. I will lose everything if I lose. Everything I built until now will crumble. For someone like me who didn’t inherit the power of destruction, this was the only path for me. That’s why I have to win with my body." ''(Volume 10, Life MAXIMUM VS Power MAXIMUM) *“''—''Those kids told me to “Do my best” and “Not to lose”. This seriously feels good, doesn’t it Hyoudou Issei? So this is the power you can receive from the children. –There’s not even the slightest chance you can win now, hero Heracles.” (Volume 12, Life 0) *““—This huge, rough and ugly fist of mine was something I trained in order to come this far. ……But, while I was teaching hand-to-hand combat to the children, I think I finally came to realise it. —Yes, I, who was born without the power of destruction, must have been born in order to teach them this. I may be exaggerating, but I felt I was blessed to find out that my fist has such value.” '' (Volume 17, Life 2) *(To Grendel)''“—There’s a school which has a value of risking my life……! ……I……have come this far while having sacrificed many things. ……But that’s enough…… I will be fine with the only one who couldn’t learn. My days of punching through loneliness are over. —That is the place where the ones that will be teaching and the ones that will be learning shall gather. ……Even though my fist doesn’t carry the power of destruction, I will destroy you……! My name is Sairaorg Bael……! The next heir of the House of the Great King Bael!” ''(Volume 17, Life 4) *(To Bedeze Abaddon) ''“I will never deny the way that I’ve lived my life up until now! The path that I’ve walked until now is my pride! You want me to throw away all of the pain, regret, laughter, joy, victory and defeat that I’ve had until now!? I absolutely reject this! These two fists, this body, this soul, and my peerage, are all the treasures which I’ve obtained through fighting! Discarding that for false talent is something I will never do!” ''(Volume 21, Life Ba'al) Trivia *Sairaorg is the only pure-blooded Devil to own a Longinus Sacred Gear. *Sairaorg's peerage consists mainly of Devils that are scorned by other Devils, therefore they are thankful to Sairaorg for accepting them and as a result, are very loyal to him and support his dreams of becoming a Satan to the fullest. *Sairaorg made a brief cameo appearance in Season 1, Episode 12 of the anime and Chapter 21 of the manga as one of the guests attending Riser Phenex's engagement party. *Sairaorg is known as one of the "Rookies Four" along with Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira. **The other name for them is "The Four Novice Kings". *Sairaorg once acted as the mascot "Bapple" (Bael + apple) to promote the specialty fruit of the Bael territory. *Purpure means "purple" and is the dye know as tyrian purple, also known as "imperial purple". *Sairaorg's birthday is on August 1sthttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/939147011802009600. *Sairaorg likes coffeehttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/1014360944728666113. *In the anime, Sairaorg is shown to be taller than Sirzechs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan Category:Rookies Four Category:DxD Category:Featured Article